The present invention is directed to aqueous dispersions or solutions containing solution-polymerized vinyl-type polymers having acid functionality and hydrolyzable silyl groups, more particularly to such compositions which can be cured at low temperatures and have good storage stability.
There is a continuing need, particularly in the coatings industry, to provide compositions which have low curing temperatures and, preferably, which cure at ambient temperature. There is also a continuing need to provide compositions which contain ever lower concentrations of volatile organic components. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide compositions which do not depend on organic isocyanates for curing.
However, previous approaches to meet these challenges generally have involved disadvantageous compromises among desirable coating composition properties such as molecular weight of the principal film forming resin, application viscosity of the composition, low curing temperature, storage stability of the coating composition and desirable properties of the cured film such as solvent resistance, gloss, hardness, water resistance, flexibility, etc.
Objects of the present invention are to help meet these challenges. Other objects of the invention will become apparent to the reader infra.